Aztec Zoo
by Espileon707
Summary: i got bored and was watching Penguins of Madagascar and this was born in my head. what if a new penguin came and had been raised by lemurs? yeah tell me if you like it i will write more if you guys out there do. i rate it T cause i am paraniod. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Aztec Zoo**

**Chapter one: NYC?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar! But I do own Gazer/Luana!**

It started in a dark Aztec temple. Why? Why did she go there? And with a baby of her own tailing her no less! Well it wasn't a lemur THAT she was sure of. It was like a flightless bird of some kind. It was rather fluffy and Brownish grey, the only thing about it that was off in it's coat was that it had a patch of off colored black feathers on it's chest, with a white rain drop on its forehead. Its yellow beak would open to show it happiness, which was another thing, it couldn't or wouldn't talk. And seemed to get up early in the morning to swat at low lying branches. It or…. The lemur sighed, that's right the tribe she lived with had given it, or her, a name and that was….

"**LUANA!**" when the lemur snapped out of her thoughts it was too late. The humans had her and took her away to who knows where. The lemur stood up clenching her fists and her teeth. But she would find her no matter what!

_Mean while in the central park zoo_

"Al right men front and center!" Skipper barked to his men, it was late in the day and the older penguin had received some strange news from the chameleons. The team filed out of their respected 'cute and cuddly' stations and stood at attention in front of their captain. Kowalski came first; as soon as skipper spoke he waddled up to the secret entrance pencil and paper in hand. Next came Rico who merely slouched in a relaxed attention. Then came little Private whom came smiling and stood at attention. "I have some bad news fellas it seems we are gaining an addition to the team today!" the team relaxed and looked about excitedly, especially Private who was eager to not be the newbie. "According to the chameleons _he_ was found in the jungles of Mexico wandering about calling out to nobody." At that moment Alice came up to the pen with a little fluff ball in hand. When she entered the Penguins were already in the cute and cuddly formation.

"OK! Now there you go little fella! Now you guys play nice now ok this ones still young!" Alice stated in that sickening baby voice setting down the ball of fluff then walking away. The penguins stared at it. It didn't move or make a sound it just sat there.

"Oh dear! Maybe he's a little frightened?" Private said in his British accent looking around worried.

"Or maybe he needs some stimulation?" Kowalski asked looking just as worried. But it was Rico who approached the lump and poked it. The body started to shake as if it was laughing, and the lump unfurled to reveal a young girl penguin. It looked terrified and curious at the same time. The penguins stared in shock and confusion at the newbie.

"A girl… it's a girl? And a young one no less!" Skipper slapped his flipper to his face in frustration. They had to do so much to get to this point, sooo much. Why? When Skipper looked up, Kowalski had the newbie trying to climb him but only ended up slapping him, and hard. Kowalski yelped the moment the little one hit him. He was now cradling his knee which was red. Rico was pleased but also not to happy with the team hitting, private was over with Kowalski trying to help. Private walked over to the newbie and bent down.

"That is a big no no! We do not hit our friends!" Private said as nicely as he could point a flipper to her. The newbie looked up all teary eyed and opened her mouth to say something then closed her mouth. She waddled over to Kowalski and hugged him sniffing. But she did not whimper much like how no sound came from her when she laughed. Private picked up on this and waddled over t the leader who was deep in thought. "Skippa! I think she's a mute!" Skipper looked over to Kowalski who with Rico was trying to stop her from crying any more.

"Hmmm I think your right private! Good call!" Skipper turned to his team. "Now men what should we…."

"Hello neighbors! We are just going t borrow your TV and leave." King Julian interrupted walking straight past them and to Private, who was standing on top of the entrance to the HQ. Julian pushed Private down off the entrance and continued on his way. The newbie noticed this and looked up to Kowalski with a curious look.

"That is Julian. He is one person who you should avoid." At that moment Julian popped his head up with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ha excuse me! I am king! And…. Uh who are you talking to?" Kowalski was about to answer when Julian raised a finger and said "no do not tell me because if it is a new person then they belong to me so I will tell you who it is!" Julian walked over to the new penguin. Who in return ran behind Kowalski to hide. "Come on little new person, stop running!" Julian yelled as he chased the newbie. But he was stopped by a command.

"Rico! Lethal force needed!" Skipper barked the command as the little penguin ran behind him. Rico stepped out in front of Julian and threw up a flame thrower pointing it at him. Private was up on his feet now and waddled to Rico. Kowalski ran/waddled to the little one to make sure she was not crying again. Skipper stood firmly between Julian and the others with Rico to his right and Private to his left.

"Your majesty! Come now we have to go!" in a matter of seconds Maurice had arrived and withdrawn the king back to their habitat. The newbie poked her head out from behind Kowalski's flipper trying to make sure the meanie was gone.

"Ok now as I was saying as it appears she is mute and is in need of a name… any suggestion?" The team thought hard.

"Nikelo?" was Privates suggestion. Rico's sounded along the lines of Kaboom. Which left only Kowalski, and Skipper.

"Well? Kowalski, do you have an idea?" skipper asked looking at him.

"Um I have two…Kiyo and myrrah…" they others gave him weird looks. "What myrrah sound interesting and kiyo means quiet!" Kowalski said flustered. Skipper shook his head.

"I have nota thing." The newbie clapped. The penguins saw her pointing to a sigh that read, STARGAZERS WANTED!

"I think she wants to be called star?" Private said to skipper but the newbie shook her head and pointed again. "Or wanted?" again she shook her head and pointed again eyes wide.

"Skipper I do believe she wishes to be called gazer." With that the little one nodded vigorously and jumped up and down.

"Very well Gazer it is!" Skipper said rubbing his chin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aztec Zoo**

**Chapter 2: Snow cones**

**Warning: I ONLY OWN Luana/Gazer and the lemur female from the first chapter nothing else! **

"SKIPPA! SKIPPA!" Private ran up to the Penguin commander a bit frantic. "Have you seen Gazer? I can't find her!" Private continued to babble a bit as Skipper rolled his eyes.

"She's up above doing the 'cute and cuddly' bit with Kowalski. She's a natural." Skipper explained, "But we'll see how she does during training this weekend!"

"Training Skippa?" Private asked a bit nervous.

"Well of course, we want her to be ready when she gets old enough to join the group on missions!" Skipper stated excited a bit, Private seemed a bit worried.

"Um is it possible to postpone that till another time? I mean she's still young and all…"

"Negative Private! She needs training to start as early as possible! Besides she's old enough to talk like a normal penguin, if she could talk! So probably in human years about four years old maybe…" Skipper said partially to himself.

"Oh well then…. Can we at least take her for snow cones then? She's never had one!" Skipper gave one of his small smiles.

"Fine, but only if she performs well." To this Private giggled and clapped.

"Yay!" Private then jumped through the entrance to the island above. Kowalski and Gazer were waddling about distracting the last few straggling humans as they left the zoo. When the humans finally left Private scuttled over to the two.

"Now this is my name!" Kowalski said as he spelled out his name on his notepad before handing it over to Gazer. "Now you try!" The little penguin picked up the pencil in both flippers and tried to copy the letters. She only managed to write the l and the o correctly everything else were just scribbles.

"Aw! She got the l and o right!" private cooed at the mute little penguin. Gazer smiled opening then closing her beak again as she always did. Kowalski sighed.

"Yes yes she did private, she always does! She can't get anything else right!" Private watched Kowalski as he tried to get her to spell out his name again and giggled.

"Yes but not everyone's a genius like you Kowalski!" Kowalski smiled at Private again.

"Yes yes that is very true!" he turned back to Gazer who was trying to spell his name again. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she tried to write out the k in Kowalski. Finally settling on a certain way she put pencil to paper and did a very very crude k followed by her practiced o and stopped again trying to figure out the w. Kowalski watched and was swept over by his primal fatherly instincts, picked her up and swung her around a little.

"Oh! Who cares if you can't write yet! Uncle Kowalski doesn't!" then set her down and collected himself. "Ahem well uh… this is awkward." Private chuckled.

"Hey guys!"

"Marlene!" Private called out to the otter. "Hallo!"

"Hey Private! How's things…. Going?" Marlene leaned over looking at Gazer as she attempted to write again with Kowalski happily watching and occasionally showing her again how to form the letters. "Ok whose that?"

"That's Gazer! She's our new member; Alice dropped her off earlier this week! Isn't she cute?" Marlene walked over to Gazer.

"Hey there Gazer!" Gazer turned to Marlene opening and closing her mouth, Kowalski then quickly corrected her.

"Gazer she won't understand. Try waving when someone says hello!" Gazer nodded and smiling waved to Marlene.

"Ok why isn't she talking?"

"Because she can't Marlene." Skipper said as he came from the hideout Rico in tow. "She's a mute now if you don't mind we have to move out." Skipper said as he picked up the paper while Gazer clung to Kowalski's flipper watching Marlene.

"Oh well do you have a babysitter?"

"Babysitter? Marlene Gazer's coming with us!"

"What?" Marlene yelped loudly startling Gazer.

"Please keep your voice down Marlene! It might frighten Gazer!" private asked in a hushed tone.

"But if this is one of your nutty missions she could get hurt!"

"And who said this was a mission!" Skipper asked a hint of surprise in his tone. "No we're just showing her the zoo!"

"Oh ok that sounds safe!" Marlene stated.

"Besides training's tomorrow! She'll need to know the lay of the land for what I have in store!" Marlene stared at Skipper.

"WH-what?"

"Skipper?" this time it was Kowalski, "It won't be too rough will it?"

"Gblahblah yeah!" Rico said watching Skipper worried.

"No it's not going to be like your training!" there was a collective sigh of relief from the group. "Moving on! Come along men! The recruit needs a tour!"

"Come on Gazer! You'll like it here!" Private said ushering her forward with Kowalski and Rico with her, and skipper in the lead. Marlene decided to follow them for the tour, which went well. Gazer had no real fear of the reptiles and snakes even silently laughing at Barry the poison dart frog when she heard him talk. The animals of the zoo were very welcoming towards the little penguin, Joey refused to let her near his pen though, and the penguins refused to show her the lemurs. At the end of the tour they stopped at Marlene's habitat.

"And that's the zoo Gazer! This is what we protect from the forces of evil!" Skipper said as they dropped off Marlene.

"Yeah ok, so Skipper if you need a babysitter I'm always open ok?" Marlene offered.

"Sure Marlene we'll keep that in mind. Come along boys! Looks like someone's ready for bed!" Skipper said gesturing to Gazer who was yawning. Private, Rico, and Kowalski were trying to not allow their instincts from taking over. When the penguins finally arrived back at the lair Private took Gazer to her bed, which was a large cardboard box lined with soft pillows. After about ten minutes Gazer was dead asleep and the boys turned to Skipper.

"Oh go ahead!" Skipper waved his hand and the three penguins turned to the sleeping Gazer and collectively sighed, then quickly straightened up.

"Tomorrow we're going to test the young recruit, so here's what we're going to do!" Skipper beckoned the others over and began to whisper to them.

_The Next Morning_

Gazer woke up and looked around the base she couldn't see any of the other penguins. Gazer waddled around the lair looking everywhere she could and couldn't find the penguins. Gazer hurriedly tried to get into Kowalski's lab which had been child proofed meaning she could not get in. Upset by the absence of the other penguins Gazer walked up through the passage to the area above, to her disappointment and worry the penguins were not there in the habitat. Gazer then began t frantically look around seeing no one, Gazer then jumped the fence and silently ran about looking for the penguins.

Elsewhere

Skipper kept his binoculars on little Gazer as she scuttled around the zoo. Their plan was simple really all it was was a large game of hide and seek. Now all Gazer had to do was find them, the other animals had been instructed not to help her.

"Come on kid your close to the first one! Just think kid, you can find him! Find Rico!"

Back on the Ground

Rico watched Gazer frantically look around for the penguins on the verge of tears. She had been searching for a good hour now and was rather upset. It pained Rico to watch her. Yes the so called Psycho explosive obsessed walking weapon had parental instincts. It didn't help that she was about to cry and he couldn't call out to her or give a hint to her she had to find him. Lost in thought Rico didn't notice that Gazer was closing in on his hiding place inside of the trash can by the Chimp's habitat. As gazer approached Rico noticed her coming and silently ducked down hoping she would find him. Rico listened to Gazer's soft footsteps as the stopped in front of the trash can. Then there was a racket from flipper hitting the metal rails on the can. It continued for a bit then the soft steps sounded hurried as Gazer ran to the other side of the can. Jumping up to the ledge of the Chimp's habitat with much effort, Gazer looked into the can and saw Rico. Hitting the top of the can as hard as she could which was not very hard but pretty hard for a little penguin, Gazer grabbed Rico's attention. Rico looked up and smiled, sliding out Rico picked up the sad Gazer.

"Gahblagbaba Found me!" Rico said happily smiling to Gazer. The chimp's took notice of her inability to respond and came over.

"She's mute isn't she?"

"Yeahuh." Rico responded to Mason. MASON TURNED TO Phil who signed something.

"Phil's willing to teach her Sign language if you want."

"Uhhhhh ask skippah!" Rico blurbbled out before jumping down with Gazer and walking towards the fountain. Once there Rico set her down and said. "Find others!"

Elsewhere

Skipper watched as Gazer listened to Rico then left to find the other three penguins. She went towards the rhino Habitat looking everywhere. Skipper smiled.

"Your close kid really close come on… YES!" Skipper silently cheered as Gazer found Kowalski hiding in the Elephant's peanut stash. "Now for the interesting part." as Skipper said this the elephant came over and charged at Gazer and Kowalski. Gazer froze in place and it obviously took all of Kowalski's self control to not grab her and run. As the Elephant closed in Gazer opened her beak like she was screaming, grabbed Kowalski's hand and scurried as fast as she could away from the Elephant. The elephant stopped at the peanuts and didn't follow them as they Skipper smiled.

"Well it seems you have a knack for this kid! You'll make a soldier yet!"

Back on the Ground

Gazer took Kowalski back to the fountain where Rico sat waiting for her. The sun was close to setting by this point since it took her until noon to find Rico then until mid afternoon to find Kowalski. Leaving Kowalski with Rico she left for the reptile house. Once inside Gazer searched high and low until she came to the Poison dart frog habitat. Barry was sitting on a branch asleep, and slightly behind him Gazer saw a Black and white shape moving towards Barry. Gazer tapped the Glass Waking up Barry.

"Hey what do you want?" He asked. Gazer pointed to the shape. "Oh! Hey Private she found you, get out of here!" Private then stepped out of the shadows and left through a vent. Gazer left the reptile house with Private in tow ad dropped him off with the other two.

"Good job Gazah! Now you need to find Skippa!" Gazer nodded at Private and left for Marlene's. upon searching that area and finding nothing Gazer searched everywhere else. Having searched the entire Zoo and not finding Skipper Gazer began to get frantic and upset.

Elsewhere

From his Perch Skipper watched Gazer search and begin to grow teary eyed.

"Come on kid! I'm up here! Look at the clock!" he silently beckoned her to look but it never happened she searched and searched until finally the sun set and she sat down with RICO, Kowalski and Private and cried. Skipper finally gave up and went down to her. Sneaking up to them Skipper stood Behind them.

"Well boys its seems we learned something today!" Gazer turned to Skipper and raced to hug him. "we learned the kid has a lot to learn! And the kid deserves a snow cone, the carts making its final round boys, let's nab us some snow cones!"

"GahblablaYeah!"

"Sounds great!"

"I concur with that suggestion!" Rico then came over and picked up Gazer. The penguins turned to leave the zoo a periscope appeared behind them.

"So the pen-GU-ins have a new recruit! Oh this will be most interesting!"


End file.
